customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mac.buz52
Welcome Hi, welcome to Customsuperheroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AtahiNuma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AtahiNuma (Talk) 00:19, June 9, 2011 RE: About This Wiki Hello, Mac.buz! To answer your question, this is a wiki for adding your own superheroes, not canon superheroes. When I started this wiki I hoped that it would be predominantly, but not limited to, ones own heroes instead of Fan-Fiction heroes relating to Marvel, DC Comics, and the like. I hope you enjoy adding new heroes and feel free to participate in co-operative pages such as battles. My regards, AtahiNuma (Talk) 01:32, June 10, 2011 RE: Arena Battles Hey Mac. Battles are role playing battles that are played in turns. One user describes the actions of his/her superhero/villain and then the turn moves to the other, who in turn does the same. If you have any more questions feel free to ask me or look at the Battles Category for examples. --AtahiNuma 06:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Volt Vs. Teddy Lee? Hey, Mac. Would you like to have an arena battle with Volt? I'd like to challenge Teddy Lee. He is more powerful than Volt but this is more to just show you how it work. What do you say? --AtahiNuma 05:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure deal! I doubt I'll win, though. I can never win WoW roleplay battles, but this sounds pretty fun. Mac.buz52 16:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'm glad youre actually interested. I think it's fun. Do you have any ideas on making it more appealing? oh yeah and Ill make a page. You can follow the page and get updates when I make a move. Just like when ppl edit pages ur following. Volt is only like level 7 and teddy looks like a level 8 so you might win. --AtahiNuma 23:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I've found the page and am ready to reply! Shall this be in the Xiolian Temple? And is it canon or non-canon? Ah, this shall be fun *cracks knuckles* Mac.buz52 01:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Im not quite sure how the whole canonizing will play out so for now non canon. yeah sure xiaolin is fine. You can reply whenever you like. --AtahiNuma 02:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I replied. Just thought i should let you know in case you weren't following the page. --AtahiNuma 03:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Still here ^_^ Just doing some editing on the Villain's wiki inbetween posts. Mac.buz52 03:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Kan Vs. John Washington Hey I see you're still active :). I haven't been but I just made a new villain who is about the same level as John Washington. You said he's intelligent and I was wondering if you'd be willing to have a battle of wits as well as power. Kan challenges John Washington as an exemplary special. Accept or Decline? --AtahiNuma 04:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That sounds just wonderful :D I can't right this second, but when I can shall I start the page for Kan and John? Mac.buz52 04:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Kan Vs. John Washington Haha! Yes you can make the page. I see you took my statement "...a new villain who is about the same level as John Washington." Beyond just "about" haha! But that's fine, whole integers are easier to work with anyway. start the page whenever anyway. --AtahiNuma 04:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) If you wouldn't mind. I am tentative about giving myself awards. It feels self-exalting haha. AtahiNuma 05:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Uploading Images Definitely. send em over. You have my email? AtahiNuma 02:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Battle Brimo accepts Hopegrinder's challenge. (You're going to have to make the page, since I don't know how.) LeadDragon 06:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Quick question, I know Hopegrinder is 3 tons, but how tall is he? LeadDragon 17:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) He is aproximately 13 feet. Mac.buz52 18:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yup, she is out for the count now, a few broken ribs will do that to a person. :) LeadDragon 06:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Alrightie! Mac.buz52 06:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Like Clockwork Hey, Clavon. Bet you can guess who I am! Check out 'Avarice' and tell me whatcha' think.Vladdbuscus 01:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You are... You are... Tom Kenny? Mac.buz52 01:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Vladdimir (from WoW)Vladdbuscus 02:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) No! You are Tom Kenny! D:< Mac.buz52 03:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Challenge Sorry. This is kind of one-two-punching you but would you be ok pitting your Carl the Demonic Cat and Lead's Brimo against Kan and Vlad's Volker Drache (Avarice)? im not asking in normal battle challenge form because If you accept Id need you as a user to help me organize team rules. AtahiNuma 05:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) This sounds pretty fun, honestly. They, too, would have to accept the challenge, of course. I only have one question... What form do you want Carl to take - his cat form or grotesque, demon form? Or is that my choice? Mac.buz52 05:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Your choice bro. AtahiNuma 05:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Alrightie! *Ash Ketchum voice* Demon Form, I choose you! Mac.buz52 05:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Lol. Ok but Having all four names up there is too lengthy. What should the title be? I was thinking something like. "Team Battle! Secondary Title! Blblah blblah!" AtahiNuma 05:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, but there will still have to be indication that it's ours. Perhaps call it "Team Battle #1" to set it apart from future team battles? Mac.buz52 05:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thats good thats good. Ok how about. Team Battle #1! Fist Vs. Fantasy! AtahiNuma 06:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) That's also good! Though what would the "Fist" and "Fantasy" be? Mac.buz52 06:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Well demons and dragons are fantasy creatures and Vlad and I have more physical aptitude characters. And everyone knows the most efficient way to imply martial arts is saying fist. So yeah... AtahiNuma 06:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Clever :D Mac.buz52 06:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) How is darkstone cavern? AtahiNuma 06:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good place for a fight like this! Mac.buz52 06:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I posted the awards I got on the Kan Vs JW battle. Could you put up my honorary stats? AtahiNuma Sure, let me read up on the honorary stats first. Mac.buz52 16:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC)